


Moving In

by Galahard



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-20
Updated: 2015-02-20
Packaged: 2018-03-13 20:50:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3395894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galahard/pseuds/Galahard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set post movie, Eggsy moving in to his new home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moving In

It was easy to drive up to the house, putting the car in park before turning to flash his mum a smile. There was no hint of the anguish he felt knowing how the house had been passed to him. There was also no sign of the pain in his back from where he’d somehow managed to pull a muscle trying to imitate exactly how Harry had fought them the first time.

Well, not exactly the same. Two of them had flat out backed away and refused to fight, and the rest had only participated in a rather lackluster manner.

It was time to move past that now, time to step into the life Harry had cultivated. New opportunities not just for him, but for his mum and sister and sister as well. “This is it. Not too bad is it. Come on, I’ll grab your bags.”

He barely knew the house himself, but he’d seen it enough to pretend to be at ease, pointing out a couple of objects and acting like he knew what their significance was. Eggsy rolled his shoulders in the suit, opening up a spare room that didn’t look like it had ever been used and setting his mum’s bag down, leaving her and his sister to get settled as he made his way upstairs, newspaper tucked under his arm.

He had left Harry’s office locked, and now he fished out the key to open it, slipping in and sealing the door again. That needed to be habit, some measure to ensure that the room wasn’t accidentally stumbled upon. Not that the headlines would mean anything, or that the computer’s encryption could be broken, but it was Harry’s. Each paper was a day in Harry’s life that countless people owed him for, and he would never be thanked for them.

Eggsy pulled over a chair, standing on it to reach an empty spot (surely Harry would have had something to say about his oxfords on the leather), and there went the newest headline from the Sun. Nothing cheeky. No snippet of gossip as a desperate attempt to dredge up another headline to sell a few more papers. No word of Brad Pitt eating someone else’s sandwich or some naughty nun pinching someone’s bum. A number. A body count. The number of people that he hadn’t been able to save in the destruction. And it probably didn’t even include the bodies left behind from Merlin and his visit to Valentine’s hideout yet.

He drug the chair back over to the desk and sat in it heavily, legs splayed as he stared at the newest addition to Harry’s wall. Worst still was when he closed his eyes, when he remembered the look on his sister’s face. The unease she showed to their mum and the way that she reached for him, sought him out first now, the hints of fear indicating that while she had been spared physical harm there was much more that had been at risk.

The knowledge that she had only be spared as much as she had because Lancelot had made the call for him, had managed to call his mum in time.

Opening his eyes Eggsy surveyed the wall again. Harry’s work, Harry’s news, and the lone example of his own work. It would make sense to take Harry’s down, to start fresh, but he couldn’t seem to find the energy to stand, the effort to start taking it down.

“You know, most agents take the glasses off when they’re relaxing at home.”

The smile tugged at the corners of his mouth, and despite no one being able to see him he smirked. “Couldn’t help taking a peep Merl?”

“Just thought I’d remind you. Not everyone working for Kingsman would have turned off the live feed of the Swedish Princess after all.”

“Well, if you’re already here, what do you think of Harry’s wall? Think he’d mind the addition?”

“I think he’d be more impressed if you’d managed to hang it straight.” There was a moment of silence, before Merlin spoke again. “He’d be proud though. Proud to know that Galahad’s wall is still a work in progress.”

**Author's Note:**

> Cross-posting from tumblr~ Feel free to follow me, same username: Galahard, probably the same ficlets, but I'll also be reblogging some Kingsman things!


End file.
